The Eruption of Death Mountain
The Eruption of Death Mountain I must not fear. Fear is the mind-killer. Fear is the little-death that brings total obliteration. I will face my fear. I will permit it to pass over me and through me. And when it has gone past I will turn the inner eye to see its path. Where the fear has gone there will be nothing....only I will remain. I remember Death Mountain. I remember the Gorons and their gifts for kindness and metalwork. But kindness and devotion have faults. The Gorons had grown to love Hyrule, and gave everything they could to the war effort. They had no fear of the mountain. They feared the dark lord, and loved Hyrule. As the war waged, their wisdom and knowledge of the mountain became clouded by their devotion. They became desperate to help. ''In their efforts, the Gorons dug too greedily and too deep, and unearthed something of shadow and flame deep within Death Mountain. Darunia, the leader of the Gorons ventured into the Fire Temple to retrieve the Megaton Hammer, hoping it would help him defeat the creature, as it had proved useful against Volvagia. Darunia failed. The Gorons of Death Mountain were slaughtered, if not by what they awoke, then by the mountain's blood. The ash covered the sky and the days became black as night. The trees, like torches, blazed with light. The Gorons who survived fought what they awoke, and failed. The creature descended the mountain, into Kakariko Village. The dark lord had caught wind of the beast and came to Kakariko Village to tame it. It would not be tamed. It fled the village, scarring the land in its travels. Ganon's rage was endless, but he spared the village. Had he not arrived, the village would be left in ruin. Even so, had the dark lord ventured further into the village, the hidden and wounded soldiers and broken families would have been discovered. Perhaps he wanted them to suffer. The village had retained the Mask of Truth, which had become one of the last threads of guidance in the kingdom's decline. But the Mask's gaze was short. The Gossip Stones only knew of the past and present, so were used to detect Ganon's army, and where I was, if anywhere. While rudimentary in their use, the Gossip Stones would be dangerous in Ganon's hands, and Hyrule would have died more quickly. Notes The Eruption of Death Mountain is the second of the Hero's Laments. It is written from the perspective of the Hero of Time and loosely follows The Scouring of Kokiri Forest. It addresses the role the Gorons played in The Last Great War of Hyrule. The consequences of their zeal are explored in several other lore books, including The Dark Lord and the World-Eater, and The City in the Sky. The book mentions Daruina, the Sage of Fire, and addresses both his fate as well as the fate of the Gorons of Death Mountain. The book contradicts the Third Journal in the Freezing Caves, which claims that Ganon was in possession of the Mask of Truth. Background and Inspiration The EditorID contains the word "Sundered." This is a carry-over from the old name of the Ruptured Towers: The Sundered Towers. This name was changed during the production of version 6.0 after JKalenad remembered the Sundered Towers from the base game. The opening quote comes from Frank Herbert's Dune. The line "dug too greedily and too deep and unearthed something of shadow and flame" is included in reference to The Lord of the Rings - The Fellowship of The Ring. The line "the trees like torches blazed with light" comes from The Hobbit. Both books were written by J.R.R. Tolkien. See Also The Scouring of Kokiri Forest Acid Lakes Even Death May Die The City in the Sky Fading Twilight Hero's Lament Category:Lore Category:Books Category:Story Category:Relics of Hyrule Canon